It's a Bloody Bel! BelXReader
by HG59
Summary: BelXReader. Short. Bel returns from a mission to find you doing...what? Now a two-shot!
1. It's a Bloody Bel!

It's a Bloody Bel!

Blood was so interesting. The fact that it tasted like metal but doesn't look like it drew her in. Even if she were to obtain metal, she couldn't actually drink it because it would be too hot and…burning metal doesn't sound good. And there's the many types of blood such as A, B, AB, and O but she looked at it really closely and couldn't see the difference between the many blood types, maybe because they were microscopic and she couldn't really see anything except the liquid. And when she touched it, she can't help but compare it to water except blood was red and when it dried, the liquid would become crispy and if you were to scrape that away, more blood would ooze out like magma down a volcano. Then there was the problem of it staining clothes and if she scrubbed it under running water with soap, there's a possibility for it to come off but it's sometimes too late if it becomes embedded in the material. And she couldn't help but notice that blood looked like red paint, but more liquefy, and could be a replacement for what they called 'red paint'. Then an idea came to her.

"Ushishishi, the prince can't wait to see how his princess is doing~." Bel chimed as he headed into the Varia headquarters. He just came back from a mission and now he's back a day later. "Wonder if she's freaking out without her prince~."

But who could miss the scattered furniture outside the hallway of his (and [Name]'s) room? No one was in sight except for Squalo, who was climbing over the obstacles in his path. "That damn bitch…" he muttered under his breath.

"Ushishishi, what's a peasant doing in my hallway and stepping over the Prince's stuff?" Squalo jerked his head up, anger clearly in his expression.

"VOOIII! If you're a prince, go and control that bitch of a [Name]! She suddenly left all of your stuff in the hallway and lock the door! And she won't open up for me!"

"A princess won't open for a peasant like you. And plus, this hime is **mine** only~." He leaped to his closed door and knocked. "Ushishishi, princess~. You're prince has arrived~." No answer. He took one of his knives and picked the lock. The first thing that hit him was the smell that flew out of the room.

Blood.

He stepped in and closed the door. The room was completely empty of their furniture and a gigantic cloth covered the floor. A huge bucket full of 'paint' was next to [Name], who was dressed in an old white t-shirt and pants of his, now covered in the 'paint'. She didn't turn around as he took a step near her and swished the brush in her hand up and down.

"Hey Bel. Welcome home."

"Ushishishi, what's my princess doing in those rags?" She spun around.

"Rags? Well, I am painting." He glanced at the bucket. She couldn't really tell since his messy hair covered his mysterious eyes.

"With blood? Aww, the princess is being too nice~."

"Really? Well, I wanted to paint our room with blood but," she motioned towards one crusty wall. "When it dried, it wouldn't stick and kept turning brittle." He looked at the bucket with the deep, rich liquid.

"Ushishishi, who's blood are you painting with?" [Name] froze and blinked her big eyes many times before she turned back to the wall and continue to paint. Given the silent answer, he snaked his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"The princess won't answer the prince, huh? Maybe I'll go easy on [Name]- hime if she answers my question~."

"Ummmm." Suddenly, she broke free from his embrace and ran towards the door. The doorknob jiggled but wouldn't open.

"Oops, did the prince break the lock~? Ushishishi, looks like this princess needs to tell the prince the truth~."

"Oh, come on Bel!" She scoffed. "Surely you wouldn't do anything to your precious princess?"

"Ushishishi~!"

[ooooooo]

"VOOOOII! Is there anybody there?"

"Ah! Bel, not there!"

"Except for those two buffoons? Those bastards! Where is everyone?"

[OOOOOOO]

Lol, poor Squalo at the end! XD He's still stuck in the traffic of furniture in the hallway! Okay, so maybe it was a bit creepy for me to talk about blood but :P, too bad. And why do I make this when I had other stuff I started and didn't finish? Here's a fact: I less than 3 procrastinating!

**Jan. 19, 2012**

I'm pretty, um, unsure what I was thinking of when I wrote this on...August 28, 2010. Man, I feel old all of a sudden =.=


	2. Red Lips, Oh My!

**AN:** I wrote this on April 12, 2012, and I'm not sure how I lost it before. I was able to find it after looking through my old USBs that contained my first stories :D On a side note, this update is me procrastinating on my VERY IMPORTANT PAPER. As you can assume, I'm simply not in the mood to write for class, lol.

Since this specific fic was based off of "It's a Bloody Bel!", consider it a sequel. And I reread the that fic just now, and my writing was truly terrible. I mean, I wrote it in 2010 and uploaded it to FFN last year. What was I thinking? **It's necessary to read the first chapter to know what's going on in the beginning, so please bear with that atrocious present tense writing style I was working with before.** Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Red Lips, Oh My!- BelXReader<span>

The little mishap with her lover the other day left [Name] in a dazed. Her mind kept replaying back to the incident and each time, her cheeks burst into a scarlet red. She couldn't understand him! How could he, the lovely Prince the Ripper, dare punish her in that way? (Not that she complained~). She was just repainting the room in a color that he loved and in a liquid that he came in contact with so much. What's so wrong with that, other than the blood not sticking to the walls?

_Well, the past's the past; I can't change it now_, and she settled deeper into her boyfriend's chest.

Most of the Varia members were occupying the large living room; Bel and her were sitting on one side of the couch, Squalo was on the other side flipping through soap operas, Mammon was at a desk calculating his current balance, Levi was knitting a scarf for his 'beloved' boss (like Xanxus would ever use one), and Lussuria was instructing him on the steps.

She signed and a sudden memory came to her mind. She remember wearing Bel's clothes that morning (hey, she was too lazy to find hers), and entering the kitchen to find the overly feminine man frolicking. Upon seeing the female, the Mohawk-haired man gushed out, "Good morning [Name]~! I see that you and your beloved Bel-chan are sugary sweet so early in the morning. What a cutely weird couple you guys are! Oh, and Bel-chan's style on you; totally FAB!"

Her thoughts soon pinpoint toward one mainquestion: why does everyone say they're a weird couple? She couldn't really imagine it; they were just in love with each other as any couple would be, but they just show it differently.

She felt the rumble of her boyfriend's chest vibrate beneath her head.

"Ushishishi, [Name], can you please take off your redundant shirt for me? It's in my way."

**Very** differently.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because this oh-so-awesome Prince orders you to do so~"

She smiled. "No thank you Bel, I prefer to keep my heavenly body heat to myself." A flash of her usual grin caused the Prince to laugh his usual laugh.

"Then I might have to force it off of you." The rest of the Varia members, excluding Xanxus of course, all groaned in annoyance. They all spoke spontaneously from the spot where they were.

"Please, PLEASE, do that somewhere else! Don't make too much noise to disturb the boss!"

"Ah, young love! I remembered when I was a young lad…"

"VOOII, if you're going to fucking make out, do it in your _own _fucking **private** room!"

"Much to my dismay, I might have to pay you two to leave the room."

"…well, I'm still a young lad now of course~. I had my very first make out session…"

"Shhhh, be quiet, the boss might wake up!"

"VOOOIIII, shut up Levi, no one cares!" He turned to the Prince. "And Bel-"

"Ushishishi, the Prince already knows~. He's only leaving this poverty area because the Princess is dragging him away~!" And it was true; [Name] was tugging his sleeve and he had disappeared from the assassins' sights by the time he finished his sentence.

The couple was stumbling back to their own room, giggling and playing around with each other, their own childish personality released in the hallway. She was still pulling on him as they entered their room and she pushed her boyfriend onto their bed before landing on him. Hands fumbled over skin, bodies wrestled for dominance, laughter echoed throughout the room, and lips collided for closer contact.

They both enjoyed their romantic moment together, not pressuring to go further than kissing but not lessening their affection. A sudden pause made by [Name] caused the prince to grin; she was on top of him, hands gently cradling his face and foreheads connected, their breaths mingling together as she stared into his bangs.

And a slow smile graced her lips before she leaned in to connect them with his. They kissed slowly, moving their mouths leisurely and tilting their head for a better angle. His hands moved to the side of her face and he, too, held her face as they both continued kissing. She broke it off by gradually pulling away and lying down next to him, returning his gaze with her own as they faced each other.

All of a sudden, a light chuckled escaped her lips, and then it escalated into a laugh, causing the male to respond with his own snicker.

"_Ushishishi, what's so funny?"_

But she only ceased her laughter and scooted closer beside him, grinning lovingly. She came in again for that slow soft kiss, a smile never leaving her lips.

"_Nothing,"_ she breathed as her lips parted and he could only smirk in amusement before he, too, leaned in for a longer kiss, but one that was more possessive. It was in the middle of that moment when she flinched. [Name] pulled away from him, her finger reaching up, and she felt a certain liquid upon her lips.

_**Blood**__._

Of course. She shouldn't be surprise; he was dubbed 'Prince the Ripper' for a reason.

She looked up towards him, but her eyes stopped short as they landed on his lips. His _oh-so-godly__** lips. **_They were bordering the gleaming teeth he was showing her, but soon fell as he ceased his smile and only stared questionably at her sudden silence.

And though she was only staring him for a quick second, she noticed so much. She saw how his lips were thin but full to the right amount, how perfect they were, how _these_ were the lips that kissed her so fervently, how lightly pink and _kissable_ they look at the moment, how behind these royal lips were his soft flexible tongue and the same teeth that created the small wound on her own. And when the word _"Princessa?"_ escaped those lips in such a husky voice, she could only think of how fortunate she was to have him all to herself.

And an idea came to her.

She only smiled lightly at his confusion as she tilted in and mildly kissed those lips, pulling back to observe a dab of her blood there. And she did something he had not expected. Her finger, the one that already had blood on, swiped at her lips and pressed it to his own; he only observed his girlfriend's expression as she was in her own world. Her finger trailed between lips, spreading the red neatly on the brim and just smiling to herself as she repeatedly applied the 'make-up' on him. She was using her wound as a source until her injury ceased its bleeding and was just a small red incision.

When she was done with her deed, she grinned.

"_Your red lips look so pretty."_

And she kissed him casually, not caring at her lips were lightly coated with her own blood, that she was tasting herself, that she was smudging her blood messily around their lips. All she cared about was _him_.

When she pulled back, she saw his wide grin and how he pulled her closer _(they were already __**so close**__ before)_ and how his pink tongue licked the mess around his delicious lips and how he brought her finger to his lips, giving them a quick peck before licking it clean. She shivered from delight at the lewd act _(she saw that he notice this but __**clearly**__ paid no heed)_ and saw how his tongue sensationally cleaned her lips before moving in for a kiss, one that was slow at first but soon turned up a notch.

They didn't go further and only continued to kiss passionately, gripping and grabbing the other in such a manner that an outsider would've thought that they _were_ in the middle of sex; but they weren't _that_ desperate to ravish each other senseless at the moment when they knew for certain that they would be with each other for awhile _(though both of them would never admit this truth to the other)_.

When they parted, they only gave their partner their own unique chuckle and [Name] snuggled into his clothed chest, hugging him. Their passionate moment had died down, their breathing slowing down to a normal pace as they enjoyed the other's company, both thinking their own thoughts. Then she felt his chest rumble and vibrate again.

"_Ushishishi, so the Princess said that the Prince's lips are pretty. Has she finally notice how royally __**perfect**__ the Prince is?"_

She responded with a chuckle, and playfully replied

"_No she hasn't, you __**conceited**__**bastard**__." _

This made him release his laughter again.

"_Ushishishi, you __**vulgar bitch**__." _

And they both began to drift off to a peaceful sleep. She thought of the blood action she did to him today and, closing her eyes, smiled.

'_Bel must be so proud of me.'_

The last thoughts that ran through [Name]'s mind before she succumbed to her nap were these:

_They were just in love with each other as any couple would be, but they just show it differently._

_**Very**__ differently._


End file.
